


Steal Your Life

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragged Dean needs a pick up and manages it with a pep-talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Life

Steal Your Life

 

Right now, he'd give anything to be in sunny Palo Alto, stalking his studious little brother, remembering binge drinking evenings at random bars with his father, learning one small step at a time how to fix a car with Bobby. But... No... He had to be freakin' tied to a post (again) waiting to be devoured by an arachnid of some type. Why does his life revolve around crap? Crap doesn't even begin to cover it (no pun intended).

He gets Sam back for exactly one week! One week! And here they are facing death. Again.  
There were few things he had to tie up before meeting his end. Come on!

Yep, he needed to leave few things for Ben and Lisa. But who the heck ever plan for an untimely demise? Even in their line of work?

Moreover though, he needed to talk to Sam. Sammy, who managed to kiss him with more passion in one simple peck than half of the girls he hooked up with in his heydays. He hadn't stop to really think what it meant for him or his brother; too focused on getting him his soul back. Well, mission accomplished! For what?

In all honesty, what could he have done? You can't erase in few minutes lifetimes of conditioning. He has always been Sam caretaker, he had learn lately to become his partner, he now had to learn how to love him better? Differently? Could he?

The kisses Sam had bestowed on him few weeks back had taking him by surprise. Mostly for what it meant to Sammy but also because he had let himself enjoy them, reveling in the soft and pliant lips of his brother, the strength of the two hands holding him in place, the moans that escaped his panting breath. It had been hot!

Now was obviously not the time to reminisce. He has things to do, monsters to kill, brothers to save, a new love to reclaim. 

And with his wits back to normal, Dean started looking around for a way out; finding it with a sharp piece of broken glass lost in the dusty ground... He was ready to live, ready to fight!

 

~*~*~  
( Follow up of... http://cordy69.livejournal.com/15292.html#cutid1)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Cuddles, Snuggles, Kisses and Porn Multi-Fandom Story Tree - STORY TREE found here: thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/1212870.html
> 
>  
> 
> The following story follow the one by angelus2hot called Steal Your Kisses http://thefannishwaldo.livejournal.com/1212870.html?thread=3540166#t3540166
> 
> First Word: Right  
> Last Word: Fight


End file.
